


Blue

by JustPrettyGay



Series: Little trans boy Anakin [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Also: I wrote this shipping them romantically and hinting at such, But their relationship could also be read as purely platonic (I think), Cuddling, Fluff, It really just a lot of fluff, M/M, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Male Character, they're gay though so why would ye do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPrettyGay/pseuds/JustPrettyGay
Summary: » They almost are cuddling, and Obi-Wan almost allows himself to enjoy it. «orSomething very cute that was supposed to be angst but ended up being nothing but pure fluff including sabre fighting and bickering and a good dose of cuddling.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you!
> 
> I had this in my drafts for so long now, but I guess today is a good day to share it with everyone! It's not beta'd by anyone, so please tell me about any mistakes you find, if you have anything to criticise, I'd love to hear that too!  
> (Oh, and if any of y'all don't got nothing to do all day and would beta' some more of my stuff, I'd be forever grateful~)
> 
> Enough of me talking now, though. Enjoy!

'Sabres clash against each other, before they jump back, only to flash graciously towards each other again. They swirl, they dance, they fly.

Padawans envy them.   
Padawans admire them.  
Often they gather just to watch the two of them dancing their swift and deadly dance.

Today, though, they are alone.

They fight for themselves, and just for themselves.

Anakin loves those fights, rare as they are.  
They are something intimate, something only they share, and it's one of those seldom situations in which they understand each other wholly.

Again their lightsabres meet, blue on blue.

As do their eyes, blue against blue.

Anakin is lost for a moment, and Obi-Wan's next blow takes him of guard, the force of it driving him back against the wall.   
And within another second, the blue glows just below his chin. 

“Dead”, Obi-Wan whispers, voice rough, sweat gleaming on his forehead.  
“Anakin, what is up with you today? You don't usually lose that often, do you now?”

Anakin stares back into Obi-Wan's deep blue eyes, and then suddenly he's slipped away and right behind his Master, lightsabre dangerously near to Obi-Wan's throat.

“You think you can win against me? Well, now it's you who's dead.”

“I...” Obi-Wan clears his throat. “Well, since you are already dead, this extremely unfair move doesn't count as it could not have been made.”  
“Oh, Master! You never up to fun, are you? Anyhow, I still think next time I'll win!”

Obi-Wan gently shoves Anakin, who still is standing a bit too close, and whose breath is tingling his ear, away.   
“There'll be no next time, not today at least. We're both moving slower already. Besides, it is our free day, and rare as they are we should spend them with something better than fighting, which we do so often lately anyway.” Obi-Wan is already heading towards the exit, saying this, and Anakin follows without even thinking about it.

“It's something totally different to fight with you compared to fighting against stupid droids or pirates or stuff. I enjoy our fights.”  
Obi-Wan glances at him briefly.  
“So do I, Anakin. But not fighting with you I enjoy much more, and now do me a favour and stop trying to convince me for another one today. I've had enough.”  
Anakin doesn't respond, because he knows his words would naturally form to speak up against his Master's demands. He just keeps walking next to Obi-Wan, until they reach their quarters.  
Obi-Wan lets out a sight, before sinking down onto their couch.   
“You want to shower first?”, he asks, and Anakin agrees with a nod. 

 

When he leaves the 'fresher again, Obi-Wan still lays on the couch the exact same position he left him. He almost unnoticeably lifts his head a bit to give Anakin a look which to interpret is very difficult generally, and not possible for Anakin in specific.

“I'll cook us somethin'”, Anakin smiles happily, entering their little kitchen. He still is wearing no more than a loose shirt and some panties, but he couldn't care less.

Obi-Wan too enters the kitchen about twenty minutes later, fully dressed in comfortable robes which he only wears for sleeping, usually. Anakin can tell by that that Obi-Wan has no intention on leaving this flat again today.  
He looks fresher and less tired now that he's showered, and with a muffled sight he seats himself next to the small kitchen table.

They share each others presence for another ten minutes, Anakin's soft humming and the clangs of the kitchen's gear the only sounds to accompany them.  
Then Anakin tells Obi-Wan to set the table, and short time after they sit together eating.

“So, do you have any plans for today?”, Anakin asks, and Obi-Wan shakes his head.  
“No, not really. I just want to stay here. I'm pretty tired, and I want to get me some rest. You too should do that.”  
“Aye, I will. Want to watch some holofilm together then?”  
They agree on that, and then they talk loosely about their missions and about Padme, and a bit about politics.

***

The day is almost gone now, the world in the oddly beautiful state of changing, night slowly creeping into the streets and windows. The shades of orange everything takes for a short glimpse, before fading into mixes of grey and dark blue and black.

At least this would be the case on any other planet. But in Coruscant everything's constantly alive, everything's alight, everything's moving. The many windows and vehicles and street lights are steeling the night's darkness and taking in the soft orange glows. You never see the stars here. You never truly can rest.

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan are sitting on their coach, talking, and neither notices how outside the world is slightly shifting. Not until the sun's last rays of light say their goodbye, that is, softly touching Obi-Wan's features through the window, setting him into a light orange light. 

Anakin is taken aback. This is beautiful. He drops the words he was going to say, and instead looks at his Master in amazement.

Obi-Wan himself throws a short glance out of the window, and then focuses on Anakin again. He notices the way Anakin looks at him. And he almost can say what it means.  
He doesn't react, though. Because he isn't sure, and anyhow, what should he say?   
So he just waits another moment, until the sun is gone, and Anakin remembers that time exists, shaking his head as to shake off his thoughts, and maybe also to shake off his embarrassment.   
Their conversation has driven off now, and taking the opportunity, Anakin asks whether Obi-Wan wants to watch a film.   
Obi-Wan answers yes, he'd like that.  
And so they do.  
Anakin chooses it, and as he's Anakin, they end up watching some bad and very predictable romance. 

Obi-Wan doesn't enjoy the film so much, but he enjoys watching Anakin react to it, commenting on how he wants things so be, and what he likes about certain characters, dislikes about others, and crying out in pity or joy.

Two hours later, there's an emotional frack namely Anakin laying on his lap, clutching onto his robes, while letting his last tears drop, whipping them off with the sleeve of his shirt.  
Obi-Wan gently pets his head – partly ironically, partly because he doesn't know how else to react, and partly because Anakin's hair feels really good under his hand.

But even as Anakin has stopped being stubbornly emotional about some stupid holofilm, he doesn't make any attempts to leave Obi-Wan's lap.

They almost are cuddling, and Obi-Wan almost allows himself to enjoy it.

 

After a while of non-verbal conversation between them, of soft head petting and hands tracing skin, he breaks their silence with a yawn.   
“Are you all that tired already, Master?”, Anakin teases, but he doesn't really sound fit either.  
“I guess I am. Now would you be as kind as to let an old man get his well earned rest?”  
Anakin seems to consider actually giving in for a moment. He also seems to throw that idea away nearly as soon as it has crossed his mind.  
“Only if you'd be as kind as to take a young guy who rather enjoys cuddling and is haunted by nightmares with you.” When he started, Anakin wanted this to be a jest, but it came off more serious then he had intended.  
Obi-Wan seems to sense that, because he doesn't bicker back, not really, and, though seemingly not too comfortable about it, gives in.  
“If said young man really can't sleep alone by now, he is free to join me in my room. And now let me get up, Anakin.”  
Anakin is frankly surprised by this answer, but he doesn't complain. He just smiles, and slowly moves.

Obi-Wan gives him another strange glance, and then he vanishes into the bathroom.   
Anakin just straightly enters Obi-Wan's room. An overwhelming scent greets him, and more than happy he eases himself onto the bed, blankets neatly folded. 

 

When Obi-Wan opens the door to the room, the sight of his padawan laying in his bed, still only covered by that loose shirt, welcomes him. 

He can't help but smile: Anakin looks so young, insecure and innocent, and profoundly pure as he's curled up on the soft sheets, uncombed hair that's already too long to pass as the traditional padawan haircut, but too short still too pass as a haircut of it's own, softly framing his face.  
Obi-Wan is happy the boy is letting his hair grow out. He doesn't even know why; maybe it's because it suits his personality better, or because it suits his face better. Maybe it's because it shows that Anakin gained strength, eventually came to peace with his body – Or is trying to eventually come to peace with his body.

But then the moment shifts, and Anakin opens his eyes, and the pureness and innocence is all gone, giving way to the torn, angry, sensitive, self-aware, impatient, strong, suffering, caring, self-conscious, joyful, appreciating, arrogant acting yet gently hearted man with eyes full of sorrow and hate and deep love. 

He thinks the universe is all about him while thinking the universe's ultimate goal is to see him suffer.   
He thinks he deserves better while thinking he doesn't deserve any of what he's got.   
He is constantly judged by someone, but he never realises the enormity of that because he is always busy judging himself. 

And he is enduring because he loves and cares and fears.

It's all that and nothing that comes to Obi-Wan's mind the moment those blue eyes meet his, and although he already knew all of it, he still feels like he gained something. 

Like they gained something.

He is genuinely confused by this, but luckily Anakin says something and gives him the excuse of an escape.  
“Stop standing there like you've just seen a ghost and come here already. A certain young man wants to get his cuddling.”   
Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow on that, but because it also got him out of thinking too much, he just plays along.  
“Haven't you had your cuddling already back at the couch? I quite clearly remember your head laying on my lap.”  
And with that, he sits down on his bed (he's very glad it's one big enough for two, because he is pretty sure sleeping in one constructed for only one person would both end with him being kicked to the floor by a sleeping Anakin, and closer cuddling than it would be appropriate).   
Anakin takes his chances almost immediately, swinging his arms around Obi-Wan and dragging him down next to him.   
“'t may be. But it also may occur that that wasn't enough.”  
Obi-Wan doesn't know how to response to this, and he is too tired to really care anyway, so he just stays silent, moving to get into a comfortable position before reaching for the blanket.

 

Eventually, they both fall asleep like that, entwined, and carved into one another.   
And as they lay carved into one another physically, their minds carve into one another as well.  
Their bond deepens, and when they wake, they will find themselves closer.

When they wake, they will maybe understand.

 

And maybe they won't.

 

But there will be something, and they will face it.  
They will deal with it.  
And they will come to peace with it at some point,

They have to.

Because they are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi would never fail each other.


End file.
